Mi Ángel
by Mukuro-Ack
Summary: Quiero hacer tantas cosas con el, cosas que después de hacerlas con el, no haré con nadie mas... pero para mi desgracia no haré nada de eso, porque a pesar de que le dije lo que siento, lo hice demasiado tarde. Drabble RiRen.


**MI ÁNGEL.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mi nombre es Levi Rivaille, tengo 24 años, soy un hombre bastante frió y ¿Porque no? también soy bastante grosero, me gusta hacer las cosas bien o simplemente no hacerlas. Pero hoy no quiero hablarles de mi, ni de mi aburrida vida, hoy quiero hablarles de lo mejor que me pudo pasar en toda mi vida. Quiero contarles de mi propio trocito de cielo.

 **Mi Ángel...**

Mi ángel es simple y sencillamente lo más hermoso que hay en este mundo. Así de simple. Tiene una piel ligeramente morena, ademas es increíblemente suave, como si tocara la mas fina tela que hay en el mundo. Su cabello es un desastre, un bello desastre color chocolate, su flequillo cae en forma de cascada en su frente, y en la nuca esta lo suficientemente largo para hacerse una pequeña coleta, además que tiene un delicioso olor a manzana. Sus ojos, oh sus ojos, son una perfecta combinación entre azul, verde, y si prestas atención puedes ver algo de ámbar cerca de la pupila, sus pestañas son largas y risadas, haciendo que sus ojos se vean mas grandes y hermosos, sus cejas son tupidas, me gusta molestarlo diciendo que tiene ardillas en lugar de cejas, aunque realmente estoy exagerando. Cuando se avergüenza se ve aun mas tierno de lo que ya es, frunce sus cejas, el color carmín cubre casi todo su rostro y sus labios hacen un "Pico de pato". Y para acabar tiene una sonrisa perfecta, todos sus dientes perfectamente alineados y blancos, en sus mejillas se hacen unos adorables hoyuelos. Tiene un carácter bastante fuerte si me preguntan, es testarudo, celoso, flojo, dormilón, pero también tiene sus cosas buenas, es muy tierno, se preocupa demasiado por todo el mundo, y hace una deliciosa comida. Y la razón por la que les cuento de mi ángel, también conocido como Eren Jeager, es por que hoy, justamente hoy, quisiera decirle todo lo que siento por el. Decirle que quiero ser yo, y solo yo, la razón de sus suspiros y desvelos, quisiera ser yo el único motivo de su alegría.

Decirle cuanto lo amo... Quiero hacer tantas, pero tantas cosas con el, cosas que jamas eh echo y que después de hacerlas con el, no las haré con nadie mas.

Quiero caminar por la orilla del mar, tomados de la mano y bajo la luz de la luna. Conocer el mar siempre ah sido el sueño de mi niño.

Quiero estar con el, tirados en el césped, mirando las estrellas mientas le digo lo importante que es para mi.

Quiero poder darle su primer beso, un primer beso que recuerde por siempre. También quiero darle su segundo beso, y el tercero, cuarto, y todos lo que le sigan. Quiero besar su frente, nariz, cuello, pecho, espalda, cabello, quiero besar cada parte de el, para que el mundo entero sepa que el es mio, así como yo soy suyo.

Quiero ser su primera vez, quiero ser yo el que pueda ver su rostro rojo y distorsionado a causa del del placer, quiero sentir sus uñas en mi espalda mientras gime mi nombre y alcanza el orgasmo.

Quiero ser yo el único capaz de secar sus lagrimas, de beso a beso haré que deje de llorar, lo abrazare y le diré que no le pasara nada mientras yo este con el.

Quiero ser yo quien le espere al final de la alfombra roja del largo pasillo de la iglesia, vestido de traje y corbata, quiero tomar su mano y poner el anillo, quiero ser yo el que le bese cuando el sacerdote diga "Puede besar al novio"

Quiero hacer todos, y cada uno de tus sueños realidad.

Pero para mi desgracia, nunca haré nada de eso.

Nunca caminaremos por la orilla del mar...

Nunca veremos juntos las estrellas...

Nunca podre ser su primer beso, y el sabor de su labios siempre sera una incógnita para mi...

Nunca podre hacer el amor con el, nunca veré su su rostro rojo, ni escuchare su voz gemir mi nombre...

Nunca secare sus lagrimas, esas que ansiaba secar con suaves besos...

Y nunca lo esperare al final del pasillo de la iglesia, nunca le pondré su anillo, y nunca tendremos nuestro "Y vivieron felices para siempre"

Porque a pesar que le dije cuanto lo amo y lo necesito en mi vida, lo hice demasiado tarde...

Ya que mi ángel, volvió a su hogar...

.

.

.

.

.

Yei~ otro pequeño corto ;D inspirado en un mini-comic que vi hace bastante, que no era de esta pareja.

Próximamente subiré el capitulo 2 de **Traición** junto a otro llamado **Manera perfecta de entregar al novio** que va a se RiRen :3

Sin mas basura de mi parte me despido! ^^

Sus review, fav, o follow son mi alimento ¡Alimentenme!

Good bye~


End file.
